Happy Brithday
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Summary: hari ini tanggal 27 oktober adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya, kejutan apa yang akan di berikan oleh Ichigo dan teman-temanya? Ini fanfic kedua saya RNR Please.


Author: ye balik juga, HBD kai-Kun~

Ichi: wah, lo bukannya ngelanjtin malah buat yang baru.

Author: ya mumpung ada ide hehe.

Kusa: eh lo ngebut ya thor?

Author: ya hehehe

Hisa: baiklah selamat membaca

Hitsu: semoga suka ^^

Descliminer: Tite Kubo

Bleach

Pair: Kaien x Ichigo

Romantis, humor (mungkin).

Rate: M Preg

OOC, typo (s), gaje, dll

Summary: hari ini tanggal 27 oktober adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya, kejutan apa yang akan di berikan oleh Ichigo dan teman-temanya?

Di sebuah rumah kediaman Shiba Kaein, pemuda berambut orange sedang membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih tidur pulas. Sudah setengah jam ia membangunkanya tetapi belum bangun juga.

"Kai-kun, ayo bangun kau sudah terlambat" ia sudah sangat kesal kepada kekasihnya ini.

"ichi-koi, cium aku dulu baru aku bangun" Kaien menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya, mau tidak mau ia menuruti permintaan kekasinya. Tidak lama ia melepaskan ciuman itu. "Ohayou Ichi-koi" ia mengecup kening pemuda berambut orange itu yang di panggil Ichigo.

"ohayou mo Kai-kun" Ichigo menjadi blushing saat ia di manja olehnya "sarapan sudah siap dan cepat mandi. Ukh.. aku akan kembali"

"Ichi-koi?" Kaien menyusul Ichigo yang pergi ke kamar mandi dan mendenagra suara yang muntah di pagi hari. "Ichi kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku perlu cuti?" Kaien membawanya duduk di ruangan makan lalu memberinya segelas air putih.

"aku baik-baik saja Kai-kun, tidak uash khawatir cuma masuk angin saja" ia meminum air putih itu perlahan lalu menyentuh tanganya lembut.

"Ichi, baiklah hari ini kau istirahat saja, tidak usah ke kafe dulu" ia mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "nanti aku akan pulang cepat, besok kita pergi ke tempat yang kau suka"

"Kai-kun, arigatou. Baiklah, um.. hari ini aku ada janji denagn niisan dan Rukia, boleh aku pergi kan?" ichigo bersandar pada bahunya.

"baiklah, asal kau tidak memaksakan diri saja ya? Aku tidak mau kau sakit" ia mengangkat kepalanya dan cium bibirnya singkat.

"tentu aku mengerti. Sekarang cepat mandi kau sudah telat Kai-kun" ia melepaskan pelukannya denagn muka sedikit cemberut. Kaien hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah laku ichigo yang begioni tetapi ia snagat menyayanginya. Dengan cepat ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Sedangkan Ichigo menunggunya di ruang makan. Setelah selesai mereka makan bersam-sama.

"kau memang jago masak Ichi-koi" ucapnya setelah makan lalu mengecup pipinya singkat. "baiklah aku pergi dulu ya, kau harus hati-hati" ia memluknya dengan lembut dan menciumnya lagi.

"hati-hati di jalan Kai-kun, tentu saja" Ichigo membalas pelukan dan ciuman suaminya yang hangat. Lalu ia mengantar Kaien ke depan, Ichigo pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Kaien Shiba dan Ichigo Kurosaki tidak lebih tepatnya Ichigo Shiba adalah pasangan yang sudah lama menikah. Kaien bekerja di sebuah perusahaan miliknya dan Ichigo membuka kafe sekaligus restoran.

Pada awalnya pernikahan mereka di tentang oleh keluarga Kaien tetapi Kaien berhasil membuktikan cintanya pada Ichigo dan hidup bahagia sampai sekarang. Setelah siap-siap IChigo membawa barang yang telah ia sipakan sejak dua bulan yang lalu, ia menunggu Hisagi, Hitsugaya dan Rukia datang menjemputnya.

Ia duduk termenung di ruangan sambil mengingat kenangannya bersama Kaien, ia tidak menyesal menikah dengan Kaien. Dengan dukungan dari keluarganya dan teman-temanya ia bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang di cintainya. Ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang duduk di depan dan sebelahnya. Orang itu menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"uwaaa, N-niisan jangan mengagetkan ku, kapan kalian datang?" Ichigo melihat ke Hisagi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"sejak tadi kenapa melamun saja? karena pintunya tidak di kunci kami langsung masuk saja, Kaien sudah berangkat?" Hisagi tertawa ketika berhasil membuat adiknya kaget.

"iya, dia sudah berangkat. Tidak apa-apa niisan" ia melihat ke Hisagi dengan sebal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"kau sudah bicara kepadanya ichi?" kali ini Rukia yang bertanya ke Ichigo yang duduk di depannya.

"belum, aku belum bicara nanti saja. Aku ragu apa iya kan senagn atau malah tidak- niisan" Ichigo tersentak ketika jari Hisagi berada tepat di bibirnya.

"hah! Kau ini baka ototou, kau percayakan kepadanya? Lalu buat apa kau berusaha keras dulu?" ia menjitak pelan kepala adiknya yang keras kepala ini.

"aduh, sakit niisan. Aku tapi-" ia meringis kesakitan ketika Hisagi mewnjitaknya untuk yang kedua kalianya.

"baka, kau coba dulu. Kalau itu biar niisan yang urus, ok ayo kita pergi kau sudah tahu rencananya kan?" ia menghela napas dan mengelus rambut adiknya pelan.

"iya, sudah niisa. Arigatou niisan" ia tersenyum tipis dan manis. Ichigo bersyukur mempunyai kakak seperti Hisagi yang selalu menyayanginya dan menasehatinya setiap ia ragu atau ada masalah. Hisagi hanya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan. Mereka pun pergi ke kota untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk pesta ulang tahun Kaien. Ya hari ini memang pesta ulang tahunnya dan Ichigo ingin memberi kejutan untuknya.

Ichigo sendiri yang membuat cakenya dan rencana itu di bantu oleh kakaknya dan teman-temannya. Hisagi menepuk pundaknya pelan hingga tidak sadarkan diri, ia menggendongnya pelan ke dalam sebuah rungan lalu membaringkannya perlahan.

"gila lo, Hisa adik sendiri lo gituin" Kata pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Kusaka Shoujiro.

"udah, gw mau ngetes seberapa saying dia sama Ichigo. Biar gw yang jaga kalian lanjutin aja rencana kalian" ia duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"dasar brother compleks" Kusaka keluar sambil menghela napas, Hisagi hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar julukan dari kusaka kepada dirinya. Mereka menyiapkan semua yang di perlukan dari dekorasi, makanan dan minuman.

Tidak terasa sore hari pn dating kaien yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan berencana untuk mengajaknya makan malam di luar rumah. Akan tetapi ia mempnyai firasat buruk ke Ichigo, ia berusaha menelepon Ichigo tetapi tidak di angkat. Kaien mencoba telepon Ichigo sekali lagi tetapi-

"halo, Ichigo?" berusaha memanggilnya tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo.

"aku, bkan Ichigo Kaien Shiba" laki-laki misterius itu menjawab dari hp Ichigo.

"katakan dimana Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?" Kaien mengkhawatirkan Ichigo yang keberadaanya tidak ia ketahui.

"ia sedang bersam kami, kau mau mendengar suaranya " laki-laki itu menyeringai tanpa bias di lihat oleh Kaien.

"mmm..ah.. Kain-kun tolong aku… kumohon jangan lakukan ini" Ichigo mendesah pelan dan juga meminta tolong. Hal ini membuat Kaien semakin cemas.

"bagaiman Kaien Shiba kau pasti tahu apa yang kami lakukan bukan?" laki-laki itu berbicara kembali kepada Kaien.

"kau, jangan sentuh Ichigo, kalian ini siapa?" dengan panik dan kesal, bagaimana tidak orang yang ia cintai sedang di culik.

"oh, kau tidak perlu siapa kami sebenarnya. Ka dating ke alamat jalan xxxx no 4, dalam wakt 1 jam ka tidak dating, aku patikan kekasihmu tidak akan selamat" laki-laki itu menutup telpon tersebut dan tertawa.

"Ichigo, aku akan menyelamatkan mu" Kaien dengan cepat pergi ke alamat yang di sebutkan oleh laki-laki mieteris itu.

"kalian ini bisa aja kalau dia ngamk ak tidak mau tahu lo" suara seorang wanita dan bersandar pada tembok.

"iya-iya kami tahu" jawab laki-laki itu dengan santa "ayo bersiap pasti ia akan datang secebtar lagi" laki-laki it menyrs mereka bersiap-siap dengan kostum yang telah di siapkan. Kaien mencoba berpikir dengan tenang walau ia sangat cemas ke Ichigo.

'rasanya aku tahu alamat ini? Tapi siapa orang itu? Ichi tunggulah" Kaien menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan tetap fokus atau ia akan berakir di rumah sakit. Karena waktnya hanya sebentar Kaein menju ke sana. Tidak lama ia sampai di rumah itu, tanpa peduli ia langsung masuk tetapi ada orang-prang yang menghadanya. Mereka mnyerang Kaien tetapi berhasil di hindarinya, ia pn melawan mereka dengan cepat hingga mereka kalah. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menyerah peta yang harus di lalui Kaien ke tempat Ichigo.

Kaien menelusuri jalan dip eta it, setiap tempat ada jebakan. Tetapi ia dengan gesit dan cepat menghindar. Di tempat terakhir ia lewati di sanalah Ichigo berada, baru saja ia ingin ke sana tetapi seseorang memakai topeng dan pakai hitam.

"bisa kau ke tempat ini Kaien Shiba, liatlah ke sana" laki-laki itu menunjuk kearah Ichigo yang tangan dan kakinya di ikat.

"siapa kalian? Dan lepaskan Ichigo sekarang" Kaien memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap ntk menyerangnya.

"khukhu nanti kau akan tahu, bersiaplah" laki-laki itu mulai menyerangnya duluan, hamper saja ia ke banting ke lantai jika ia tidak menahan seranganganya. Ia melirik ke arah Ichigo yang katana yang berada di lehernya. Dengan kesal ia membalas seranganya dengan kuat.

"keh kau terpancing juga" teman laki-laki itu melancar serang ke Kaien dengan pistolnya. untung saja ia berhasik menghindar dengan cepat.

"Ichigo, kau membawa dia kemana?" ia mengambil pistol itu dan mengarahkanya ke orang itu.

"hahahaha, mau tahu? ia menyeringai di balik topengnya dan member tanda ke sema orang yang melihat di balik pintu.

"Happy Brithday Kaien Shiba" mereka menyalakan lampu yang ada ruangan itu dan ichigo berada di tengah dengan membawa cake di tanganya.

"Ichi-koi, jadi kalian ya yang melakukan ini" Kaien sangat terkejut dengan melihat sema orang berada di depannya dan Ichigotentunya.

"happy birthday Kai-kun. Maaf ya membuat khawatir" ia mendekat dan menciumnya lembut.

"Ichi, syukrlah kau selamat" ia memeluknya erat karena sangat takut kehilangannya.

"Kai-kun, iya. Make a wish dulu baru tiup lilinya" ia mengarahkan kuenya di depan Kaien. Setelah mengucapkan permohonan ia meniup lilinnya.

"maaf ya, Kai. Tapi kau sangat serius" Hisa berdiri di sebelah Ichigo dan membawa sebah kotak

"Kai-kun bukalah kotak ini" Ichigo menyerahkan dengan ragu-ragu, Kaien pun membka kotakny dan melihat dengan bingung.

"Ichi, maksudmu?" ia melihat dengan rasa penasaran dan mentapnya lembut.

"Kai-kun aku.." Ichigo menjwab dengan memotongnya.

TBC

Author: ya jadi juga akhirnya~

Ichi: gw kena kejam lo thor.

Kai: wah lanjtanya apa?

Athor: nanti di chap dua hehehe

Kusa: bisa aja lo thor.

Hisa: wah gw jadi kakaknya Ichi.

Author: hehehe, yup

Hisa dkk: RNR PLEASE, sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya.


End file.
